


It Takes Two to Churro

by Le_kunokimchi



Series: Reflected in the Mirror, I’m a Maze [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Stray Kids A/B/O, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Confident Gay, Bang Chan is a Good Hyung, Beta Han Jisung | Han, Beta Hwang Hyunjin, Beta Kim Seungmin, Beta Seo Changbin, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, Minor body disphoria, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Unpresented A/B/O Dynamic Yang Jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_kunokimchi/pseuds/Le_kunokimchi
Summary: He knows that he really forgot to put on his scent blockers; he knows that distress omega pheromones are glazing the air like it's a freshly fried donut as Stage-Felix takes a seat on his lawn chair with a bucket of popcorn and Omega-Felix runs around frantically throwing sugar into the breeze and Real-Felix is a popsicle waiting to be devoured by the zealous fans.And there, in cryptic English that only Felix Lee and Christopher Bang would understand, it says, “I know what you are.”Being an all-powerful Alpha or king-of-duality Beta sounded pretty good right about now; too bad he was neither and the media was just about to find out.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix
Series: Reflected in the Mirror, I’m a Maze [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143335
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	It Takes Two to Churro

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm back again with part two of this series~ You don't have to read the first one but it would honestly make more sense if you did  
> Basically, Felix presented as an omega while filming a segment on Vlive and nobody but Stray Kids, their manager, and the camera man knows about it; he is insecure because there is a stigma against male omegas
> 
> -Italics mean they are speaking English and bold is comments from the viewers of Vlive  
> \- Stage-Felix represents his more confident and alpha-like side, Real-Felix represents his more sensitive and beta-like side (which is explained further in the first part)  
> -once again, the title will make more sense at the end
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s about three weeks before Felix finally dares to scroll through social media; Manager-nim had advised to stay off of Instagram, Twitter, Bubble, and Vlive for a while, at least until questions about the segment had time to circulate about. 

He had caught a few snippets here and there over the members’ shoulders, things like **_“Did something happen to Felix during the Vlive?”_** or **_“Did we miss something that made the others look so crazy for a second?”_** and even a ridiculous, **_“Is it just me or did Chan totally go into rut and the suppressants made him get all cuddly because he was horny? Does this mean Chanlix is real? Felix looked pretty distressed for a moment there so I wonder if it’s one-sided.”_** Hyunjin had shown him that one, the two of them having a good laugh at the irony of it all followed by Hyunjin’s teasing of _if even Stay can see how smitten Chan-hyung is over you, then you must really be the densest guy in the world_. 

The adjustment to being a newly presented omega went easier than he anticipated. He had to take a suppressment twice a day to keep his heat hormones in check and was required to wear some scent blocking cream whenever he left the dorm. Besides his initial presentation though, the members haven’t had any instinct-induced incidents and have actually adjusted to having the smell of an omega lingering around quite quickly; nobody has treated him any differently and there hasn’t been any scandalizing news to surface. If anything, everybody seems comforted by Felix’s scent: burying their noses against his neck when their resident cuddle bug asks to join them in the chair or bed. _Especially_ Chan: there isn’t a day that goes by without the alpha coming up behind him to randomly wrap his arms around Felix’s torso and nuzzle at his scent glands. It makes him smile seeing their leader be so affectionate and adorable; he really tries to remove all the cream as soon as he gets home so Chan wouldn’t hesitate to snuggle with him. 

Social media was relatively quiet as he briefly scanned through the Twitter feed: there were mainly posts consisting of excitement about their next performance, speculation on how much food Innie could fit in his mouth, and the occasional comment about the one hundredth episode of Chan’s Room. 

_Not too bad._ He sighs in relief; maybe nobody cared, maybe they all forgot about it. Maybe he wouldn’t have to lie more or make a public apology or anything; he could just _omit_ the truth. Idols did that all the time, right?

A little more invigorated this morning, Felix wandered out of his shared room in search of someone to share breakfast with. He couldn’t take his suppressant unless he ate first and since he slept in this morning on one of their rare days off, he had already missed his window of seeing anybody before they traveled off to their own schedules. 

The sound of feet padding in the kitchen and the scent of cinnamon with a hint of sea salt assailing his senses makes a huge grin stretch across his face.

“Channie-hyung~” He calls enthusiastically, rounding the corner to see the man in question at the stove.

“Oh, hey Felix,” Chan replies with his signature dimple cratering his cheek, “You’re finally up. I made ramen; would you like some?”

His eyes sparkle at the offer and chest warms: Chan really knew him so well, didn’t he?

“Of course.”

The table was silent the entire time they ate; not because it was awkward or that they didn’t feel like talking, but because they were pleasantly enjoying the quiet and saw no reason to fill it. 

It isn’t until Felix hums and clears their places that the other Aussie clears his throat and asks, “Do you know where Hyunjin might be today?”

Felix rinses off their dishes, “I think he’s in the practice room filming a dance video for Vlive.” He turns around and tries to lean nonchalantly against the counter but curiosity is gnawing at his insides. “Why? Did you need him for something?”

Their leader sighs, fingers tapping on the table as he meets Felix’s questioning gaze. “He was supposed to be my special guest today for the 100th episode of Chan’s Room. But it’s fine, I guess- um- I’ll figure out some other surprise. Did Manager-nim mention anything about teasers scheduled to be released soon? I could probably wheedle my way into sharing somethi-”

“I could do it.”

Chan’s eyebrows raise to the frizz of his hair resting on his forehead, hands halting their fiddling movements. “W-What?”

Felix looks down at his feet as his resolve falters and cheeks flush a light shade of pink. “I… I could be your guest on Chan’s Room. I mean, you need someone and I’m- I’m the only one home so I thought, if you want me to, I could do it.”

The alpha sucks in his bottom lip, brow furrowing slightly in thought; Felix just feels even more vulnerable and curls in on himself a little more.

“Unless you don’t want me there-”

“Oh! No, of course I want you there, Felix, it’s just…” Chan’s warm brown eyes meet his apprehensively, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I don’t want you to get overwhelmed or anything and I can’t assure that people won’t start asking questions about the segment and-”

“Hyung,” the omega catches his attention with the seriousness of his tone, putting a stop to his nervous rambling, “It’ll be fine. Besides, I’ve been missing-in-action for like almost a month now: people are going to ask questions either way. Might as well rip it off like a band-aid, right?”

Chan’s face goes from nervous to blank with surprise. “You’re… going to tell them the truth?”

“What? _Oh God no,_ ” Felix releases an awkward chuckle as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “ _Nah, mate; I don’t think I would ever- um- ever be able to share that with Stay… EVER. Yeah, so, no worries about that._ ”

Chan frowns at the younger’s adamance but he nods because while it isn’t necessarily ideal for Felix to hide such a huge part of himself, the drama and ridicule he would receive for his biggest insecurity was not a hassle they needed at the moment (and not a hassle they were sure Felix could face yet; anxiety is one hell of a thing that always managed to break down the Aussie to his weakest form. Out of all the members, Felix always had the most trouble learning to love and accept _himself_ before others). 

The alpha stands, closing the distance between him and the younger to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder; Chan’s thumb rubs the knots out his neck and searches his gaze for any signs of discomfort or hesitance. 

“You really want to?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re completely sure? You’re not just feeling… obligated, right?”

“Nope.”

“And you’ll tell me as soon as you’re too uncomfortable or overwhelmed to continue?”

“For sure, Hyung.”

“And you are positive that you’re not gonna freak out over possible questions? I will try my best to steer the topic away if it comes up but I really don’t want you to feel attacked and-”

“ _Chris_ ,” Felix utters with a look of sincerity on his face, gently placing his much smaller hand over Chan’s to give a tender squeeze, “ _I’m positive. I’ll be fine, pinky-promise.”_

The eldest gives a weary smile and links their pinkies together with a small sigh, “ _Okay, mate. Take your pills and then let’s go do this.”_

Felix flashes a cheeky grin and says with a wiggle of his brows, “ _Aye-aye, my Alpha.”_

And if Chan’s ears flushed to the color of a tomato as Felix pranced off with a laugh, he didn’t mention it.

  
  
  


“Hello Stay~ Greetings from,” Chan giggles, casting a quick glance at the boy hiding beneath the table before looking back up at the screen, “Bum-bumba dum- Chan’s Room!” He raises his hands and does a little faux crowd-cheering which earns a snort from the other. “Today’s our 100th episode so, as promised, there is a special surprise!”

Felix squirms slightly in anticipation, bum knocking into Chan’s foot and making the alpha spring his leg up out of a knee-jerk reaction but, unfortunately, it collides loudly with the underside of the table. The younger fights to suppress a laugh at the hiss he hears in substitution of a curse word that would be very much not appropriate on camera (they have a reputation to maintain after all; Chan’s record was squeaky clean and the last thing he needed is to be labeled as a potty mouth). 

The eldest’s face is hidden from view by its position within his hands. His shoulders were shaking and there was the occasional sniffing sound; to be completely honest, Felix wasn’t sure if he was laughing or crying.

“Hyung?” He whispers, the new omega-side of Felix making its rare appearance, eyes going wide with worry as his hand rubs circles on the bruised skin; comforting pheromones may or may not have been released as an extra incentive to feel better.

Chan finally lifts his head and the world can see that it was a little bit of both: tears were welled up but a cheek-splitting grin was on his face as he stifled his giggles, “Well this is quite embarrassing, isn't it? _So yeah um, that happened._ What? No; I'm fine, I’m fine. _I just hit my leg on the table; you’ve all done that before, yeah?_ Where was I? Oh, right!” He sends another quick glance at Felix, gesturing vaguely with his finger to the other chair waiting just enough to the right to be considered off-screen. “Well you know I don’t really like receiving surprises but I like giving them so, everybody, please welcome our special guest: _Mr. Sunshine Feli-_ ”

*Thump!* “Shit.”

Felix misjudged the distance, knocking his head into the bottom so hard that the camera rattled. He had tried to contain the hushed swear but it just slipped out of his lips and Chan started laughing hysterically as he reached out and fondly brushed the hair off the younger’s forehead. 

“You good, little one? This is turning out to be quite the disaster.”

Felix chuckles with him despite the burning feeling upon his freckled cheeks, swatting his leader’s hand away as he pulls himself out from under the table and plops down in the black leather rolling-chair. “Hi Stay!” he says before delicately touching the top of his head, “Is there a lump? I hope not; this black hair already sits weird.”

Chan scoffs, “No it doesn't; your hair looks fine, great even. You haven’t had black hair since… what? Debut?”

“Yeah, it has been a while. It’s still weird though; I can’t look at myself in the mirror because I’m just so used to the blonde.”

“I get that: I keep thinking you’re Hyunjin every now and then when your black hair is in a ponytail.”

The omega’s jaw drops, an offended noise emanating dramatically from the back of his throat as he places a hand on his chest, “ _You can’t even recognize your fellow Aussie?_ ” Felix fake cries, “We don’t even have the same scen-” He immediately halts that train of thought, rethinking his choice of words as Stage-Felix swoops in to save the day, “Stature! Hyunjin-hyung is way taller than me.”

Chan releases a quick breath, the relief evident in his gaze probably matching the one Felix was wearing, before smiling bashfully, “Hey, I never said that. Just sometimes, first glance, I think it’s Hyunjin. Of course, if you’re facing my way, I wouldn’t think that; or like, at night, it’s not like I would ever crawl into anyone’s bed other than- um- wait- That came out wrong- Um-”

The chat blows up instantly with tons of questions and cooing at Chan’s accidental confession, the younger giggling at his reddening ears and regret-filled groan. 

“Changing topic, changing topic,” Felix announces as he waves his hands in a dismissive motion, “So how is everyone doing? How are you today, Stay?”

Eventually the Vlive settles down as people talk about their day, Chan and Felix commenting on a few stories as they wait for more viewers to join. But then the first comment comes asking about how _Felix_ was doing and that seemed to trigger the landslide of inquiries about the segment he was hoping he could avoid talking about for as long as possible.

**“Are you doing okay, Felix?”**

**“What happened on the show?”**

**“Why haven’t we heard from you?”**

**_“Are you hiding something personal? We just want to know that you’re alright.”_ **

And while the idol wanted nothing more than to pretend that he wasn’t reading the flow of responses, he _had_ told Chan that he wouldn’t freak out and could handle anything the viewers threw his way.

“Oh yes, I’m doing fine,” he says with what he hopes is an assuring smile (he knows from the look Chan is giving him that it isn’t quite reaching his eyes), “Why do people keep asking if something happened at the Vlive? Nothing crazy occurred as far as I know.” _You’re going too far,_ a voice reminds in the back of his head, probably Stage-Felix with his effortless charisma and no nervous rambling, _You suck at lying; stop talking about it, stop opening up the conversation._ “All of the members- They are all happy and healthy…”

Bang Chan nods his head in agreement but he is still eyeing Felix for the first signs of distress. 

> **“You didn’t say we.”**

His back straightens, attention rapt by the anonymous user; he shares a glance with Chan but the leader didn’t seem to have noticed it as he cues up the first song to play. He feels uneasy but luckily the rest of Stay didn’t mention his particular choice of words. _It’s fine, you’re fine. They don’t suspect a thing._ He ignores it.

“Well, song requests anybody? I got something I think you might like. I heard it the other day and I just like- _wow- the beat is so cool. You can’t not bop your head to it_ ,” Chan giggles a bit at the end and then nudges Felix’s shoulder, “Oh, you see that, Lixie? Somebody wants you to sing!”

Felix squeaks at the flow of agreement from Stay, quickly shaking his head and blathering, “ _Nope, no thanks; I’m good._ My voice is bad today.”

“Your voice is never bad,” Chan scolds knowingly, his mouth twisted in unamusement, “I quite like your singing.”

“ _Noe, mate, you’re wrong there.”_

“ _Hm, I don’t think I am.”_

“You are. But that’s okay; I love you anyways.” Felix cringes quickly at the last part, regretting just _how_ cocky he got and may have just revealed the only secret he had to keep hidden more than the whole omega thing. It seems to have gone over Chan’s head though as something friendly (which is almost worst).

“You know, part of the responsibilities that come with being part of a pack is listening to your alpha,” Chan teases, brows raised in challenge.

Felix smirked, “Which one? We got Minho-hyung, Manager-nim-”

Chan frowns, “ _Your pack leader, sir; your mate-_ ” The omega jolts but the other tacks on, “ _The only other Aussie bro in the group!”_

And like that, the fluttering dies because he meant mate as in _Australian_ mate, not like _bonded until the end of time because I frickin love you with all my heart_ mate. Figures that he’d get bro-zoned at a time like this (Omega-Felix is pouting in the corner). 

**“Felix doesn’t listen because he’s an alpha too!”**

**“No, it’s because betas aren’t heavily influenced by pheromones.”**

**_“Felix is an alpha?”_ **

**_“What, no, he’s definitely a beta.”_ **

**_“Felix? Beta? Guys, nobody can dominate a performance as well as he can.”_ **

**_“His duality though.”_ **

> **“Neither.”**

The air catches in his lungs as that anonymous user’s comment pops up like it was being escorted by red flashing lights; he can’t tell if it is the same exact user or a member of a whole group dedicated to snooping around or a dispatch in disguise but it leaves him on edge all the same. 

How could they _possibly_ know anything? The information hasn’t left the group and the cameraman was paid a wealthy amount to stay quiet about the events that occurred; there was physically no way that this random account could know that Felix was neither a beta nor an alpha. He looks to Chan for support but the leader, once again, seems to not have noticed the comment or just didn’t think of the heavy implication behind it. So, with a deep breath, he once again ignores it.

**“You are all stupid, Felix has literally admitted to being an alpha.”**

**“No he hasn’t.”**

**_“Lies- If anything, he has admitted to being Beta!”_ **

**_“DUALITY MEANS BETALITY”_ **

**_“Not ALWAYS”_ **

Felix gives a nervous giggle, not really thinking before his mouth says on its own, “ _Wow, you guys are really arguing about this, huh?_ Everybody has always assumed I’m a beta, like even when I was little.” 

And he knows, as soon as the words were uttered, that it was most definitely the _wrong_ thing to say because Chan’s head snaps away from the computer screen so quickly that he swears he heard his neck pop. Regret and dread takes hold of his stomach, swirling and swirling until the anxious nausea bubbles at the back of his throat. _You just exposed yourself to millions of people; they know, they are all going to know. They always find out-_

“Oh stop teasing Stay, Yongbokkie,” Chan replies lightly but there is a warning glint in his eyes only for Felix to see (the use of his Korean name added to the ‘ _this is the part where you stop talking’_ ), “You know that your presentation has been _one of the biggest mysteries in kpop!_ You are just adding to the fire."

**“So he’s not a beta..?”**

**_“HE’S AN ALPHA THEN ASDFGH”_ **

**“Just because he said everyone assumes it, doesn’t mean it’s not a correct assumption.”**

_**“Ok, hear me out, nobody knows for sure what he is because he hasn’t presented yet.”** _

_**“Hey, wait- that actually makes some sense…”** _

**“So it’s assumed he’s a beta but it hasn’t been proven yet?”**

> **“He has presented. It is neither.”**

This time, it is Chan whose eyes hover over the anonymous user’s statement despite everybody blabbering otherwise. He nudges Felix’s knee under the table, unaware that the omega has already seen it and was choosing to stare at the wall in a demonstration of otherwise. Who is this person and what the hell do they want from him? _Don’t freak out; who cares what this viewer says. They have no proof of anything. People have always thought that you have presented so why does it matter now?_

It’s the fact that this person has consistently left odd and ominous remarks that leaves him uncomfortable; how much do they _actually_ know?

“ _Um- so- I picked a song_ ,” Chan mutters warily, scanning the chat and ultimately choosing to disregard the debate going on, “Have you heard A.C.E before? I heard their song Goblin a couple of days ago and it has been stuck in my head ever since!” 

The music begins to play and then the alpha is pretending to reach for his speaker on the side, but he turns his head to face Felix instead of the camera and mouths, _“You good?”_

The younger gives a subtle thumbs up before casually bobbing his head to the beat of the song; the eldest smiles and then leans back into his chair. 

The melody continues to play without incident as Chan and Felix dance and make ridiculous impressions of the high vocals they both knew the omega baritone had no hopes of reaching. But they laugh particularly hard as Chan, in return, tries to sing in a deeper register and the chat begins to blow up with heart-eyes over his quote-on-quote _“Alpha growl.”_

"Alpha growl?" Chan giggles, "I've never heard that term. What is it?"

**"Alpha's have a growl that makes others feel the urge to submit."**

**"It's super sexy, oppa~"**

**"Your eyes glint red and pheromones are normally released in small quantities"**

**_"You make the omegas swoon~"_ **

" _Omegas?_ " Chan does not dare look at Felix as he says it but instead has his attention a little _too_ focused on the screen; it makes the other Aussie's skin crawl. 

**"Omegas are more susceptible to the pheromone; they can actually gauge how good of a mate you are just by your growl."**

**"They can really sense the minor differences in level of dominance between alphas. The stronger the aura, the stronger the instinct for the omega to wanna choose you."**

**"Betas aren't as attuned."**

**"Oppa attracts all the omegas!"**

"All of them? Really? I sound that good?" 

_God, yes, you cocky bastard,_ Omega-Felix practically purrs through the younger's brain and he feels slightly disgusted with himself. Does he really give into such instinctual tendencies so quickly? Is the fact that Chan is a strong Alpha literally the only reason Felix likes him so much? Was Felix _driven by his omega instincts this entire time_?

As if sensing the sudden tension in the room, Chan sheepishly adds, "I'm sure there are much stronger alphas out there; Minho-ssi could become a leader too if he wanted to. Besides, omegas choose mates on more than just a silly voice, you know."

Felix's muscles relax slightly, even if there's a small voice questioning, _How do you know?_

**"Do you know an omega, oppa?"**

**_"How could an omega not be attracted to you, Channie?"_ **

"I know plenty of omegas," Chan replies nonchalantly and Felix realizes that song has long been over and he still has yet to say a thing, “That doesn’t mean they are all attracted to me though. Or maybe they are but just don’t know me well enough to actually have a crush? _I don’t know; I feel like the pure instincts thing is kinda shallow, yeah?_ ”

Shallow. He thinks it’s shallow. If Felix was to ever confess, would Chan think he was being shallow? That it’s his pheromones talking? _Would he even consider the possibility that Felix actually loves him with all these dynamics aside?_

**“Alphas have an instinct to find an omega as a mate as well”**

**“Have you ever had a crush on an omega?”**

“Um…” the eldest’s ears flush as he awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, “I mean- do we really have to talk about this? _Of course I have- like, mate, have you ever seen an omega? They are always very pretty…”_

Felix shifts in his seat. _Always very pretty._ Does Chan find him pretty? Or does he only find him pretty now that he’s an omega?

**“I thought you said the pure-instincts crushes were shallow”**

“I-I did but this- this doesn’t count, okay? Because um- Because I liked them before I knew they were… um before they were classified as an omega.”

**“Aw oppa has a childhood crush then?”**

**_“No fair, Christopher Bang is too sweet for this world”_ **

**“You still talk to them?”**

**“DO YOU STILL LIKE THEM OPPA?”**

Felix is staring at Chan’s face very intently, his curiosity piqued. Chan has- or used to have- a crush on an omega and he knew them before they presented? A small part of Felix, probably the confident Stage-Felix if he had to make a guess, was pleasantly humming at the news as if under the assumption that the only reasonable conclusion that could be drawn is that _Chan is talking about Felix._ But the relatively new omega side of himself is still too shy to consider the possibility while insecure kinda-just-acting-how-he-feels-like Real-Felix is internally reading aloud from his thirteen page essay of why _the Bang Christopher Chan_ could never like such an odd-case like Felix, let alone an omega _male_ which by no means was guaranteed to be as pretty as an omega _female_ if Chan was as straight as the media always suggested. 

He didn’t want to hear about this crush anymore either way.

Felix clears his throat before suggesting, “So if I’m hearing correctly, Channie-hyung’s alpha growl should definitely be in the next song. Would you like that, Stay?”

**“Yes oppa!”**

**“Felix’s alpha growl is unrivaled though~”**

**“Can you imagine Channie and Lixie singing in a deep voice? I think I would die~”**

**“Are you sure you just don’t wanna hear it?”**

**“Felix: best hype man!”**

> **“Why when we already have a cloying attraction to you?”**

His throat feels tight immediately and he has to blink a few times at it before allowing an entirely fake smile to slip onto his features. This anonymous user knows something; he knows that they know _something_ and they are toying with him over the fact that they do. He doesn’t understand how, but he fears the places where the eyes had to have been watching without him knowing. “Cloying?” he parrots, the Korean word sounding more foreign than the others on his tongue; he meets Chan’s eyes, “Hyung?”

“Oh that means-” the alpha stops, brow furrowing noticeably as he scrolls up in the chat to see the message, “That’s- I’ll tell you later, Lix. That wasn’t- um- a very nice word used to describe you; _I think it was just lost in translation or something..._ ”

_No, it wasn’t._ Felix nods but that tightness has gradually spread from his throat to the rest of his lungs. _It was purposefully used._ He pulls out his phone to look it up as Chan kindly turns down the idea of growling in a song. 

He finds two different definitions: the Korean one described “cloying” as being tired or boring but that didn’t seem like the effect the user was probably going for so Felix translated the letters into English and looked up the definition of that version. _'Disgust or sicken (someone) with an excess of sweetness'_ ; that seemed to fit the bill. _So they are not even a native Korean speaker and they are on to me… It couldn’t be Dispatch then, right?_ The anxiety grows. _They can’t know what I am, they can’t! There’s no possible way that anyone could know other than the people that were there with me!_

“-What do you think, Felix?”

The younger jumps and slams down his phone into his lap, “ _Huh? Sorry I- I wasn't listening._ ” 

“Stay asked what your best hair color was. I said pink but they _really like the black_.”

“Oh- Um-” _Colors colors, why can’t he think of frickin colors? That stupid anonymous user threw him off!_ “Red..? Yes, red; I liked the red.”

_**“Spoken like a true alpha~”** _

**“Red haired Chan was superior; his eyes would almost match the shade sometimes”**

> **“Why not blue?”**

Felix jolts in his seat. _They know they know they know._

“Blueprint was a good look,” Chan agrees although the warmth in his tone wasn’t as prevalent when he saw the other’s stiff posture and rough swallow. 

> **“It could match your eyes too.”**

Felix’s hands clenched into fists in his lap at the second comment, seeing Chan subtly scoot his chair a little closer to him before putting on a random song that the omega was much too nervous and angry to recognize. 

**“Felix with colored contacts is amazing~”**

**“Yes, you have such sparkly eyes oppa!”**

_**“Blue hair felix with blue colored contacts: Boyfriend Material”** _

> **“He doesn’t even need the contacts.”**

He inhales sharply, leg beginning to bounce in the chair at the unbridled nerves coursing through his veins. 

> **_“Just have Chan growl;)”_ **

His face blanches, the English words blaring against the screen and plethora of Korean letters like it was a shark among the crystal clear waters of the Great Barrier Reef. And he knew that as soon as Chan's hands moved away from the keyboard, he had seen it too because instead of coming to the rests of the chairs, he slides the pack of sticky notes closer and scribbles on it with a dying pen, _“Same person from earlier?”_

Subtly, Felix nods and sucks in his bottom lip to apprehensively chew on.

Chan taps the table with the pen and the other gives the note a quick glance, _“Ignore them.”_

 _What do you think I’ve been doing for the past half an hour,_ he wants to snap but he knows that taking out his panic and frustration on Chan would not achieve anything. _They are messing with you; they are just trying to get a reaction. If you make a big deal, they’ll know that their teasing is correct. Just breathe. They have no proof unless you give it to them._ For now, he waits. 

The song ends, Chan makes a remark about his favorite lyric and how deep he feels the meaning is. Felix watches the chat closely as he gives a less than enthusiastic quirk of his lips and nods again. He doesn’t trust his voice to work.

> **_“You presented at that Vlive.”_ **

Ignore it, ignore it.

> **_“But it wasn’t what everyone expected, huh?”_ **

Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it. _They don’t know; they can’t know._

> **_“Chan’s alpha urges just couldn’t resist hanging off of you."_ **

Ignore it, they don’t know anything. They weren’t there. They wouldn’t have been there.

> **_“You’re a danger to the rest of the group.”_ **

**“Does anyone know what this person is talking about?”**

**“Was that what happened at the vlive? Felix really did present?”**

**“Why is oppa a danger?”**

Ignore it, pretend it isn’t there; pretend everyone isn’t talking about it; pretend this isn’t happening. Only people that were there would know. This person wouldn’t know. 

> **_“Careful, now; you might attract some unwanted attention.”_ **

Felix completely freezes; he doesn’t want to breathe. He knows what’s happening. He knows that he really _forgot_ to put on his scent blockers; he knows that distress omega pheromones are glazing the air like it's a freshly fried donut as Stage-Felix takes a seat on his lawn chair with a bucket of popcorn and Omega-Felix runs around frantically throwing sugar into the breeze and Real-Felix is a popsicle waiting to be devoured by the zealous fans. 

And then Chan, his sweet and caring alpha leader, tentatively sniffs the cocktail of vanilla syrup and slightest hint of salt from the Tasman sea before his instinct to protect _his_ pack, _his_ omega, kicks in and his voice says in a tone clearer than a pheromone-muddled brain should be able to muster, “Did someone say they are having connection problems? _I swear it’s the door messing with the router or something, lemme go check.”_ The man is up from his seat but Felix knows from the serious set to his features that there was nobody complaining about Wi-Fi. Chan locks the door. He does not return to his chair immediately though; instead, he mouths while still off screen, “ _I’m not gonna let anything happen to you; just breathe.”_

And Felix does, for a mere moment; he inhales and feels comforted that the fear of alphas breaking down the door to discover an idol in their company is a male omega is no longer a major threat. But then his eyes trail back to the chat. 

And there, in cryptic English that only Felix Lee and Christopher Bang would understand, it says, **_“I know what you are.”_ **

_It’s over_ , he thinks in a flurry of humiliation and defeat; he’s going to have to confess, he’s going to have to come clean. There is no more running, no more hiding. If he chooses not to acknowledge it, the anonymous user will release the secret first and then he’ll receive even more backlash.

Rip it off like a band-aid. Stage-Felix almost _wants_ to prove to the anonymous user that he isn't a coward. Omega-Felix eases out more pheromones, now ones of anticipation. Real-Felix opens his mouth to speak and-

"You know what I am?” Chan asks before he sighs and flashes an awfully shy smile for someone who _isn’t being accused of anything right now_ . “Ok, well, I guess you caught me. _I’m bisexual; yup, I didn’t think you would catch me but paparazzi are brutal these days, you know? It’s more of a recent discovery, actually. Hm, I’ve known for what… two maybe three years?”_ His gaze switches to Felix for a second, the astonishment probably clear on the younger’s face and eyes screaming a _What the fuck are you doing?!_

_“I always thought it was only girls but then I just- I saw this small pretty boy with a galaxy in his eyes and thought that no matter what he ends up presenting as… No matter where time takes us and the hardships we face: he’s gonna be my soulmate because nothing makes me happier than his scent of sea salt and vanilla.”_

He closes the chat from view and smiles dumbly down at his hands before looking at the camera dead-on; he says without a flicker of doubt, “Your presentation or gender doesn’t define you. Be yourself, stay yourself; and if people don’t like that, then brush it off and find someone who will. Because I know, somewhere in the world, that there will be at least one person that makes you feel like you belong and love you like you are their _home_.”

Felix feels his caramel orbs grow glassy as Chan looks back at him with a wide, sincere grin. “ _C’mon Lix; let’s give Stay a hug.”_ And the younger Aussie was powerless to resist as he sprung up from his chair and pretended to give the camera a hug as the two of them winked with their peace signs and ended the livestream without even a second glance at the community’s response. 

And when the room simmered down into utter silence, Felix wraps his arms around the older and buries his head into the crook of his neck with a deep inhale of a grounding clove-and-cinnamon perfume; he whispers against the pale skin, _“You’re an idiot.”_

He feels a puff of breath jumble his obsidian hair as Chan releases a soft, air-ridden chuckle. 

_“But I’m your idiot.”_

Felix turns his head, catching his eye. _“And now… my soulmate?”_ he questions unsurely despite all three inner Felixs quietly nodding their head in agreement that he wasn't imagining the romantic tension after each word Chan uttered.

“And whatever else you want me to be, just as long as I can call myself yours.”

The omega gives a watery laugh, tone dripping with endearment as he rolls his eyes and says, “You’re so _cheesy_.”

“Only for you.”

“ _God_ , Channie-hyung, stop.”

 _“No can do,”_ a dimple splits his cheek as he plants a kiss on the top of Felix’s head, _“Gotta let you know now before the company pulls me out of the dorm later for a proper scolding.”_

Felix sighs. “You’re going to be in such big trouble because of me… I should have just told them the trut-”

Chan’s finger flicks the younger in the ear, causing him to let out a small yelp. “ _Nuh-uh. No more of that. I made this choice; you didn’t force me. And I don’t regret it.”_

“Still... I’m sorry. If I wasn’t an omega then-”

“We wouldn’t have made the most delicious food combination known to man,” he cuts him off with a determined glint to his eyes, “ _Literally all of the best desserts have sugar and spice_.”

The younger shakes his head despite the fond quirk to his lips. _“We’re a churro; wonderful.”_

_“I was thinking more of a snickerdoodle cookie or like cinnamon toast crunch but yeah, I guess that'll do.”_

“This is ridiculous.”

Chan brushes his hand against the side of Felix’s face, “No, this is a promise that I love you for who you are, not what others expect you to be.”

"Not saying that I don't love you too, but um- _What are we going to do about that one viewer? What if they publish an article exposing me or something?_ "

"We'll talk to Manager-nim about it; maybe we have a stalker we need to take care of." At the look of fear Felix gives him, he quickly adds, _"Or maybe we'll get to see Manager-nim go alpha growl at the camera man. Either way, things will work out; and if the rare case-scenario occurs where they don't, then at least we got each other, right?"_

The omega exhales, arms tightening around his mate. _"Yeah... It takes two to churro."_

And if the Aussies shared a laugh and a few kisses before heading back to the dorm only to fall asleep cuddled up on the couch together for the other members to find them, nobody mentioned it; or, perhaps, nobody really cared because if they are happy, then why should the details matter?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and didn't think that Felix had like three personalities lol
> 
> Hyunjin was only mentioned briefly in this, but I love him so much and I really hope everything gets better for him. He deserves lots of support and hugs~ 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
